Tainted Glory
by Lord PichuPal
Summary: Kishiko's father was a reputable, great hero to her village and clan's citizens. However, one day that all changed, and her outlook may never be the same. As the battle rages on between the Ott Clan and Snivy Clan, Kishiko must fight to find the truth and make things right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark and dreary day again, with rain coming down at a steady pace. On the outskirts of Icirrus City awoke a lone Samurott, greeted by the sound of the rain as it poured down around him. He slowly picked himself up from the ground and looked around, expecting for a moment to see someone there, but quickly realized he was still alone.

"Ah well... guess I better go out and keep looking for a place to go then..." Kazuo sighed as he trudged on. Only a few weeks ago he was happily being raised by a trainer, and was one of the trainer's most trusted Pokémon through all their travels across Unova. He had learned many attacks he never would've imagined learning about, seeing places he couldn't go by himself, encountered many different Pokémon, and most importantly had someone there to care for him. Then suddenly, before he knew it, the journey was over.

"I'm sorry to do this, Kazuo, but I'm all finished being a trainer. It's better I let you and the others be free again, to do what you like. But, I'll always have fond memories of traveling with all of you."

The trainer's words echoed in his head like an angry bee. He didn't know where the others were or where the trainer left to, but he was left here in Icirrus City where he was found as an Oshawott all that time ago. He had no friends and no home, and had spent most of the time since his release just looking for a place to go. To this point he had no luck, and his hope was dwindling.

"It's beginning to look hopeless for me, I should just give up... nobody wants me..." Kazuo muttered as he sulked along. The trees of the surrounding area provided little cover from the rain, but it didn't bother him. After a while the rain began to let up a bit, and something caught his attention in the near distance. "What the? What's that up there?" Curious, he picked up his pace and trotted over to get a closer look, noticing what appeared to be a settlement or village of sorts.

It had a very traditional Japanese look about it, without being overly modern either. Kazuo glanced on at the village, much to his surprise only seeing others like himself wandering about. They all appeared to be Oshawott, Dewott, or Samurotts like himself there. Maybe he'd found a place he belonged at last. With a newfound hope restored, he proudly walked into the village and looked around. However, the inhabitants all glared at him, stopping what they were doing, and muttering amongst themselves oddly. It was all making Kazuo feel uncomfortable, but he continued onward.

"I wonder why everyone's looking at me like that... I haven't done anything, have I?" Finally someone stepped in to make him stop, giving a stern look. It was another Samurott, though he looked older, like the town elder presumably. The other stared long and hard at him, before finally speaking slowly to him.

"What business do you have here, _outsider_?"

"Oh, uh... I was just wandering is all, found this place by accident, I hope I'm not intruding or anything," Kazuo explained quickly, not wanting to cause needless trouble with these strangers. After all, it wasn't often he ran into others like himself, and maybe they could help him out. "What is this place, anyway? If I may ask, that is."

"This is a sacred land, the home of the Ott Clan. We normally do not take kindly to those from the outside world, unless they are to prove their worth to us," the elder responded. He looked over Kazuo a moment again, studying what kind of person he appeared to be. In doing so caught the urban scent on him, which gave him a better idea of where their uninvited guest may have come from.

"Really now? Well, I don't have any place to go really... I got released by my trainer a few weeks ago and have been on my own ever since. Is there maybe any way I could stay here or join your clan?" He realized he sounded a bit desperate, wanting to be accepted by someone again and feeling like he belonged somewhere.

"Hm... a trainer's Pokemon, you say? There are many attacks that one could learn traveling the region with someone like that, which we could not learn on our own..." the elder spoke, turning to look at the crowd who had gathered. They all watched cautiously and curiously, wondering what he may have in mind. "Perhaps if you are strong enough or show you are worthy, we may keep you here, to help teach us what you know."

"Oh, thank you, I would appreciate that very much, anything to have a place to stay," Kazuo happily replied, bowing respectfully as well.

"But before you can become a member of the clan, we will have to test your worth, prove to us you are strong enough and show your dedication to our ways. Do you agree to these conditions, outsider?"

He nodded with a grateful smile. "Of course, but what did you have in mind?" The elder smirked as he looked back to him.

"Come with me back to my residence for a briefing of your duties until you are officially accepted. It will be much easier to do in private." The two Samurotts headed off together as the rest of the clan members scattered, going back to what they were doing.

Later that day, Kazuo had a list of things he would be expected to do for the next month. It included things likes sweeping paths and guard duty to watch for intruders or other outsiders like him. All the while, he would be taught the traditions of the clan and learn their ways in the art of combat. He would be evaluated on how he was doing every so often, and if the results were satisfactory, he would be accepted into their clan. It sounded easy enough to him, and for tonight at least he'd get to stay in the elder's house under his watch. After that he would be sent out to find his own place to sleep, before he'd eventually be given a house to stay in. Tomorrow he would begin his trial, so he made sure to get a lot of rest while he could.

A couple of weeks went by, and Kazuo had been performing well at his various tasks. He was picking up on their traditions and training style well, which pleased the Samurott teachers. The whole process also helped him to learn where things were and how they ran the town. His confidence that he would be accepted into the clan was growing, though the constant shots of being called "Outsider" instead of Kazuo were bothering him.

"Eventually they'll have to refer to me by name, right?" he thought to himself. "I mean, they haven't even asked me for it yet... it's like they don't want me here, in a way." He shook it off and kept working hard at everything they asked him to do, hoping it'd be enough to prove he was worth something, not just to them but to himself.

Then one day, while he was busy sweeping in front of the elder's house, he was beginning to get frustrated by the arduous task. Kazuo looked around and didn't figure anybody was watching, and got an idea.

"I know what will make this go faster..." he said with a smirk, while setting the broom aside and backing up. He pulled his shell blades out, and while holding them in his paws in front of himself, formed a concentrated ball of air, before throwing the Air Slash at the ground. The force of the move was enough to blow the path clear like he had hoped, a proud smile coming over his face. Some onlookers passing by happened to notice, stopping to stare at what he was up to. Never had they seen an attack like that before, and this outsider knew it. Kazuo glanced over, noticing them there and chuckling a bit, rubbing at his neck after putting his shells back. "Oh, uh, hello there... I hope I didn't scare you or anything..."

"What... was that move you did...?" replied a Dewott among the group slowly while pointing to him. Kazuo looked over to where he fired the Air Slash and back again to the group.

"It was a move called Air Slash, my trainer taught me it before... is it bad?"

The Dewott shook his head, and looked towards the elder's house. "Not in the least, outsider. I believe the elder would be most fascinated by it, how about you show him then?" Kazuo turned to look back at the house with a faint smile.

"That could be a pretty good idea... maybe he'd appreciate it. Thanks for the suggestion." The Dewott and others headed back on their way as Kazuo went up to the house, knocking first on the door before coming in. He looked around before he spotted the elder, and cautiously approached him. "Sir, I have finished outside like you asked me."

"Good, good..." the elder said as he continued reading a book on his table. But Kazuo didn't go anywhere, he stayed where he was still. The elder sensed it and looked back at him. "What is it, outsider? I have nothing more for you to do right now, so you must not be waiting for the next task."

"Well, you see," Kazuo began, growing a bit nervous in case the elder wouldn't like it. "There's something I'd like to show you, if that's alright. A few folks outside suggested you may like it." The elder piqued an eyebrow as he looked curiously at him, getting up from his seat.

"Oh? And what might it be?"

"Uhh... perhaps should come outside, I don't want to make a mess in here or anything after all..." The elder gave a hesitant nod and followed him outside, noticing for himself the job he did on the front sidewalk. He looked back over to Kazuo again.

"How did you managed to get this path so clear so fast?"

"Here, this is what I wanted to show you, sir." Kazuo focused his energy on performing the Air Slash again, the air swirling in his paws as he prepared it before unleashing it in a clear area of the yard. The elder watched eyes wide with surprise at such a powerful and unusual move. Kazuo looked over at him with a small smirk, asking "What do you think?"

"My... that is quite the move you have..." the elder responded slowly, blinking. He looked back to him again, cracking a small smile. "I believe you have proved yourself well, I expected nothing less of a trainer's Pokémon. Your Air Slash could be most useful to our clan if used right."

"Thank you, sir, I'd be proud to help you all with whatever dangers you may face," Kazuo proudly answered. A sense of relief came over him from knowing the elder was pleased with him and accepting to let him stay. He bowed respectfully to him as well to show his appreciation.

"So, now that you are an official member of the clan... what was your name again? I do not believe I caught it before..."

"My name is Kazuo."

"Ah yes, Kazuo..." the elder tailed off as he seemed to mentally store the name away so he could remember it. "Well then Kazuo, you are free to go on home now. Be prepared for whatever we ask of you and obey all our traditions and we shall have no trouble." Kazuo nodded in response as the elder turned to go back into his house.

With that out of the way, he could finally go relax at the house he'd been assigned to. He was excited about being accepted again, feeling welcomed by someone, being useful to someone. It was such a great feeling to relive like this. He kept his excitement contained until he got back to the house, celebrating the occasion by taking a while to let loose and relax. Tomorrow he'd get started on training again to keep himself sharp for whatever challenges were ahead. For now he settled back on the bed he was given for the house, looking at himself in the mirror. He could hardly believe he finally had a new home already, and it didn't take nearly as long as he thought. Kazuo laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Thoughts were racing through his head at a rapid pace, excited to get his new life started.

"I can't believe this is really happening, I really hope I can fit in and find some new friends here. Not to mention do everything in my power for the good of the clan," Kazuo assured himself, a big smile over his face. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, and it was a feeling he'd hope last for a while. Finally he settled down enough to rest his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. It'd been so long since he'd gotten to have a real bed like this, safe from the outside world... he would enjoy this night greatly. And so began a new chapter in Kazuo's life, from that of a trainer's abandoned Pokémon to the member of a clan full of others like himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months had passed by now since Kazuo joined the clan. He had spent much of the time slowly starting to fit in, training with the others and continuing to learn how to fight their way. Everything seemed to be going well compared to before, though something still didn't seem right. He could still sense they didn't fully trust him, and he wasn't sure what more he could do gain their trust. But he hoped they'd grow to accept him still sooner or later.

Kazuo rose from his bed, greeted by the sunlight shining down through his window onto where he lay. It looked like another nice day outside, perfect for getting back to his training. He got himself some breakfast to eat first as he went to the window to look out at the street. A couple others walked by, but fewer than usual. It didn't bother him much at first, figuring maybe he'd gotten up a little sooner or something. Suddenly some small brown Pokémon scrambled past in a pack, and Kazuo tried to get a better look at who they were.

"The hell are those doing here? Look like Patrats to me, but what would Patrat be doing in town?" Curious as to what was going on, Kazuo went outside to follow, welcomed by a large group of other Otts parading along behind them. He assumed they weren't sure what was going on either, and tried to get the attention of one of them. "Um, excuse me, but what's going on?"

A Dewott stopped and looked at him, a little surprised he didn't know. "The Patrat are here, they usually only come to report when something's wrong. We're all going to find out what it is." Without waiting for a response, he went off on his way again with the rest of them. Kazuo looked concerned, taking a moment to think about what could possibly be wrong.

"I'd better go along and see what's up, too," he thought to himself and went to follow everybody else. They all ended up parking themselves outside the elder's house, or at least near it, as the Patrat went inside to talk to him about the situation. They served as the clan's scouts to warn of incoming danger, particularly their biggest enemy and rivals, the Snivy Clan.

On occasion they had other things to worry about, too, like different types of Pokémon trying to attack them instead. But most of the time it was the Snivy Clan, coming to steal land and resources from the Otts during the spring and summer as a means to expand their territory when the warm weather was most suitable. The Ott Clan would do the same thing during the fall and winter when things are rainier and cold in the Moor of Icirrus, thus causing a feud between the two rivals that had lasted for as long as any of them could remember. Their rivalry was formed due to stealing resources from the other's territory, of their clashing ideals, and their type differences. They were all taught at a young age to never trust the other clan and to defend your clan at all costs if the other were to attack. Of course, Kazuo had never heard anything about the Snivy yet, or of their rivalry with them, but he would learn about them in due time. Possibly sooner than expected...

Soon the Patrats disappeared into the house and everybody anxiously stood outside in wait on bated breath, curious what the news could be. After a few moments, the elder emerged from the house as the Patrat scrambled off again to leave. He got up in front of the large crowd with a serious look on his face, mixed with some concern.

"I have some bad news for all of you," he began to explain, taking a moment. "It is that time of the year again, when the weather warms up and the sunlight becomes stronger. The time when those wretched Snivy come out of hiding and try to expand their territory into ours in hopes of stealing from us to grow stronger." Everybody muttered amongst each other about the news, all knowing what this meant and hoping they could handle it this time. But Kazuo, on the other hand, was confused and didn't understand what this meant. Suddenly everybody fell silent again as the elder continued.

"We shall not allow them to do so without resistance, we shall fight back as we always do! All our strongest Dewott and Samurott are asked to join as usual, so make sure you're well-prepared for battle. They are most certainly going to try and pull something on us soon. That is all, you may leave for now." They all gave a nod and dispersed, except for Kazuo who was still confused what was going on exactly. He tried to make his way over to the elder to ask about it, letting all the others move first before he could get to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's all this about?"

"Hm? Ah, right... this is your first time dealing with this..." the elder responded, looking him over to remember who it was. "You see, we have a long-running rivalry and tradition with the Snivy Clan, a group similar to ours consisting of Snivy, Servine, and Serperiors. They live on the other side of the Moor and in times like these when things heat up outside, they invade our territory looking to expand. We do the same to them when things cool down and they are weaker, it is the balance of things."

Kazuo blinked as his mind took a moment to comprehend it. "So, you're saying they're coming this way again and we need to protect our land?"

"Precisely. You will be expected to join us on the battle ground as you are quite strong and able." The elder gave him a sly smile as he turned to go back inside. "Who knows, this could be your chance to further prove your worth to us. We shall alert everyone when we have confirmation they're getting close, so be ready." With that, the older Samurott disappeared back into his house leaving Kazuo standing outside alone again. He stood there thinking about it for a moment, playing it over in his mind.

'Prove my worth to them...' he thought. 'This could be the perfect chance then to really make a mark here. I'd better not mess this up.' Shaking his head, he headed off again back home, figuring he'd wait there until he was needed again.

"Sir, our forces are ready when you are. On your command we shall march," called out a voice in the growing darkness. A tall Serperior who seemed to exude leadership and authority loomed next to him, a sly smile coming over his face as he watched the sky turning red from the sunset. Everything seemed to be setting up for them nicely. The army of snakes behind him stood on the ready as his commander mentioned, waiting for when they would move out. Finally, the Serperior spoke, and they all listened.

"Now, we shall go. Seek out the Patrat scouts first, make sure they do not have time to alert those fools," he said, keeping the sly smirk. "Then they shall be easy prey for us, and we may take whatever we want after."

"Yes sir!" they all replied in unison, before the commander turned to face the army again to give directions. He sent a small band of Snivy first to go ahead and find those Patrat scouts first, while advising the rest to stay back until they got word it was safe. They nodded and the Snivy pressed forward, staying low to the ground and using the cover of the oncoming night to their advantage. Stealth was the major component all members of the Snivy clan were taught, as to not be caught so easily and slither along anywhere they needed.

The time went by before the group came back with devious smiles, proud of the job they had finished, giving the nod to the rest to begin the march across the Moor of Icirrus. They kept their low-profile, moving slowly past the knocked out Patrats their Snivy had taken care of earlier, keeping their eyes open for any traps or surprises that could be waiting. As they got closer to the Ott Clan's village, it was now dark enough for them to be easily concealed in shadow. Up ahead they saw a couple of Samurott standing on guard in front of the entrance, as they always were, to watch for danger or any other form of trouble. But they were handicapped by the darkness of the forest ahead. Suddenly, something flashed from the trees and caught one guard's attention, who then quickly turned his attention to it.

"What th-?" before he could finish, he was quickly cut off as he was struck by a Razor Leaf, knocking him to the ground. The other guard let out a startled gasp and went to reach for the alarm to let the clan know, but before his arm could get there, he suddenly felt it tugged on by a vine as a Servine grabbed him from behind.

"I wouldn't touch that, if you value your life..." he whispered, raising his tail up with an ominous glow to it threateningly.

"B-but...!" the Samurott struggled to get free, trying to still reach for it anyway. The Servine merely smiled a devilish grin before slamming the guard hard in the face with an Iron Tail, knocking him out cold.

"I warned you not to touch it... but why would I ever expect a lowly Ott to listen?" he shrugged and snickered before signaling for the others that the coast was clear to invade, leading them inside. Their contingent moved inside swiftly, wasting no time in going to assault anyone and anything they could find.

In the meantime, Kazuo was still back at home, taking a moment to get in some meditation to relax, when suddenly he heard commotion outside. He wasted no time in grabbing his shells and getting up to rush outside, looking around as he saw others running along through the streets, some towards the entrance and others away from it, mostly Oshawotts.

"I think I know what's going on, must be those Snivy the elder told me about! I'd better go help right away!" Kazuo scrambled down the street, seeing silhouettes of snake-like Pokémon up ahead. As he got closer, he could see more clearly the fighting going on, as his fellow clan members tried to valiantly fight against the Grass-types with their scalchops and shell blades. The Servines and others were relentlessly attacking with all kinds of painful, super effective attacks like Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, and Razor Leaf. Many of his allies were overwhelmed by the attacks, as most of the clan wasn't ready for it due to the time of day. "No way I'm going to stand for this, I'll show them!"

Kazuo pulled his blades out and charged into battle, charging full force into a Servine that was preparing to strike down a cornered Dewott. The Servine hissed loudly in pain as it was sent flying back, looking over at him with a scowl.

"S-so, another Samurott, huh? You aren't so tough!" He readied himself to launch another attack, this time aimed at Kazuo instead.

"I'll show you who's tough!" Kazuo shouted back, rushing forward to slash powerfully with his shell blades, cutting deeply into the Servine with one of them. Another loud hiss came from his mouth as he fell to the ground, clutching his wound as it bled. Kazuo helped up his Dewott ally as he stepped closer. "There's more where that came from if you're not done!"

"Lucky shot!" the Servine hissed angrily, picking himself up enough to launch a Vine Whip at Kazuo in return. The vines smacked against his legs, stinging painfully and making him stumble back as he tried to regain himself. Kazuo didn't figure he'd need anything over-the-top like his Air Slash or Ice Beam for this, instead keeping it simple. He charged again, bashing the Servine hard over the head with the butt end of his shell blade to daze him a moment.

"Now to finish this! Any last words?" he held his other blade at the ready. The Servine recoiled and crashed to the ground on his back from the heavy blow, his head aching as he tried to look back with a hiss.

"Gah... y-you won't be so fortunate against the o-others, Samurott...!" Kazuo only returned a smirk at him before delivering a final blow, thrusting his other shell blade through the Servine's chest.

"And you won't be causing this clan any more trouble, you bastard. Rest in peace." He pulled the shell back out and retracted the blade of water, looking around to see where else he was needed. It didn't take long to spot another large conflict going on between many of his fellow Otts and the Snivy intruders, appearing like the various Snivy had the advantage. He rushed over quickly, ignoring the small pain in his legs from the whipping before, stopping as a Dewott crashed to the ground at his feet, struggling to get up.

"Agh... h-help us, they're too strong...!" the Dewott weakly muttered as he noticed Kazuo behind him. Kazuo gave a nod before stepping defensively in front of him, looking at the group of Servines attacking the other Dewotts. He lifted his head back and created an icy mist in his mouth, charging up energy, both waiting for the right time to fire and for when it was ready. One seemed to notice finally and looked over, confused what he was doing for a moment.

"What the...? How'd we miss one?!" he shouted. But as the others turned their attention, it was too late to react, as Kazuo fired a mighty Ice Beam at the group. The Servines were hit hard and ravaged by the chilling cold blast, knocking them all back and some stumbling over. The Dewotts took advantage and scrambled back to hide behind their larger companion, using him as a sort of shield. Kazuo merely smirked as he started to lurch forward towards their attackers.

"So, you guys want more? Because I'm just getting started," he said smugly. One of them picked his head up and looked to the Samurott with a scowl.

"Where the hell did you come from? You don't look like the rest of these weaklings!"

"Weaklings, huh? I'll take that as a challenge you aren't done." Kazuo pulled his blades out and backed up a few steps, then wasted no time in sending an Air Slash their way. The attack landed on many of them, pushing them further back and leaving them all groaning audibly. "You were saying?"

"Ugh... d-damn, this guy's tough...!" one of the Servines grumbled, before trying once more to climb to his feet. "No way we can take him down, we'll have to retreat for now!" The others nodded and scrambled off to leave the village as the last stood and pointed to Kazuo and the others behind him. "You're lucky this time, we won't let you win so easily next time! Just you wait!" With that, he ran off with his team again as Kazuo merely shook his head and snickered, turning back to the Dewotts while putting his swords away.

"Yeah, sure, whatever they say. All you guys alright anyway?"

"Y-yes, thank you so much for your help!" one of them answered.

"Where did you learn those moves? I've never seen any member of the clan use those before," another Dewott chimed in.

"Well, I'm that new guy you guys all referred to before, Kazuo. I learned from my trainer," Kazuo began to explain with a faint smile. It felt nice having some attention from others within the clan for a change, but he knew now wasn't the time. "Maybe later I'll try to teach you guys, but for now we've still got other bastards like them to take care of. If you think you can help, come on along, I could use it." The group gave him their full attention and saluted with their scalchops.

"Of course, sir, we won't give up until they're all gone! Let's go help the others!" Kazuo smiled at their spirit and led them along further into town, searching for anybody else who needed their help. Bodies were seemingly scattered all over in the darkness from battle, leaving a deadly trail to further skirmishes. They followed it along until coming across more of their enemy ahead, whipping a Dewott who lay helpless on the ground without his shells. He appeared badly bruised and bleeding, almost begging for mercy, but yet his pleas went unheard.

"Sickening... let's go teach them a lesson and help that poor guy out!" Kazuo shouted, pulling a sword from its sheath and raising it up. The others proudly lifted their shells as well and followed as he charged forward into the fray. The Servines stopped for a moment as they sensed another presence, looking on with a twisted smile.

"Ooh goody, more of them for us to play with, and they're making it easy by coming to us instead even! Sic 'em, boys!" She raised her vine and whipped it in the direction of Kazuo's group, glancing back to the ground and seeing her victim trying to crawl away slowly as they were distracted. "Tsk tsk, I'm not through with you yet!" She quickly stomped down on his back to pin him to the ground, wrapping his legs together by the ankles with one of her vines to further restrain him.

"Hmph, you guys take care of them, I'll get that other one torturing him!" Kazuo called out, rushing past the Servines charging at them to make his way to their leader. The other Dewotts all nodded and readied themselves for battle, engaging with the other group soon after.

"Hmm? Well who do we have here?" the female snake remarked as she turned her attention to the newcomer. "Did you perhaps come to join the fun?" She pressed her foot down harder on the Dewott's back, causing him to cry out even louder.

"Gahh...! P-please, stop, let me go...!" the Dewott shouted; she only smirked and snickered evilly at his suffering as she kept her eyes on Kazuo.

"Let him go, you cruel bitch," he growled under his breath, pulling out his second sword for good measure. She looked to his swords, chuckling a little before lifting her foot and giving the Dewott a firm kick to shove him aside.

"Fair enough, hot shot. You can be my next victim instead, perhaps you'll put up a REAL fight!" The injured Dewott scrambled away as fast as he could, not wanting to stick around any longer, as the large female Servine prepared herself for battle. Kazuo wasted no time in charging at her with his blades, taking a hard slash as he got close. But with swift precision, she easily dodged his attack and smiled deviously. "Is that all? This should be easy!" She lifted her tail high into the air, slamming it hard into the Samurott's back using Dragon Tail.

"Gah!" Kazuo grunted painfully as he stumbled forward. Once he regained himself, he turned back to her with a growl, clutching his weapons tighter. "Far from it, I'm just getting started!" He rushed at her again, slashing at her with Cross Chop to make use of both blades. The Servine attempted to avoid his attack, but still took the hard slash to her side, hissing at the searing pain.

"Well now, I guess you're not as weak as I thought!" she chuckled again, flicking her forked tongue at him. "It will only make victory much sweeter!" She took a moment to gather herself, before suddenly lashing out at him with a Vine Whip. Kazuo took a stinging shot to the face from one of the vines, temporarily stunning him as the next vine hit his chest. He stumbled back from the force and to give himself a chance, getting a sword up to block any further whips.

"That's quite enough of that!" Kazuo growled, smacking her vines away with the other sword.

"Oh? And what would you prefer I do then?" she replied with a smirk as she pulls her vines back into her crest.

"I'd _prefer_ that you took your scaly ass, along with all your little friends, and got the hell out of here! But if you won't go willingly, I'll just make you leave!" Kazuo stopped for a moment to pull his swords back, collecting energy from the air into them, readying up an Air Slash. The Servine watched cautiously, not used to seeing anybody within the Dewott clan use such a move before. Determined not to let him get it away so easily, she began preparing her own attack to try and counter it. Just as Kazuo let loose the concentrated energy from the air, the female serpent finished what she was doing and attacked back with Grass Pledge. Kazuo raised his arms defensively as the leaves and vines brewed up around him, flying at him from all directions, wincing in pain at the hard hits.

At the same time, his Air Slash hit his opponent hard, knocking the Servine back with the force of the attack. She hissed painfully as she clutched herself, staring back at the Samurott as the attack faded. "What kind of freak are you?! I've never seen a mere Ott do that before!" She winced again at the sharp pain as she tried to move.

"Let's just say I had a good teacher..." Kazuo replied with a smirk, then regained himself and shook off the lingering pains. "If you want more then I'll gladly oblige..."

"Hmph, someone's certainly confident... we'll see how much longer you feel that way, now won't we!" Ignoring the searing pain in her chest from the earlier slash, she began to make her way closer, feigning weakness to draw him in, keeping her head low so he couldn't get an idea for what she had in mind. Just as she hoped, Kazuo took the bait and raised one of his blades and charged forward.

"Ain't it a shame then you won't live long enough to see that!" he shouted, thinking he had an easy attack ahead. But suddenly the Servine's head shot up as he got close, an evil grin over her face as she gave a devilish Glare into his eyes, freezing him in a state of temporary paralysis. "Wh-what the, I can't move!" He struggled to move his body with some panic, unaware of what she had done, watching her close.

"Heh heh heh... seems you don't know a thing about Glare, now do you?" she chuckled as she approached closer, letting her tail brush against his chest as she circled him. "It's a wonderful move we learn, strike fear into your opponent to temporarily freeze them... leaves them completely vulnerable to whatever we like for a short time..."

"Ugh, you cheap bastards!" Kazuo grunted in response, shuddering audibly as she rubbed on him some. "You're really going to get it once I can move again!" She came back around in front of him and flashed a small smile, resting a hand on his face, as if trying to seduce him.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure that won't be a concern for much longer." In the meantime, she had been charging energy in her tail, causing it to glow in a bright green shade and taking a sharper form. Without wasting any more time, she backed off quickly before slamming the Leaf Blade attack hard into Kazuo's head, toppling the larger being to the ground like a tree. She flicked her forked tongue at his body and she hissed with delight as she stared at him, lying helpless on the ground. "Perfect, I doubt I'll need to worry about the likes of you for a while, hm? Now where ever did that other little Dewott go, I wonder...?"

Kazuo stayed down for a few moments to regain himself after the hard hit, struggling to look and see where she was. He noticed how preoccupied she seemed to be now on finding the Dewott she was busy torturing before; looking confident that she'd knocked him out for the time being. He decided to play it safe and wait it out, make her think she really DID knock him unconscious, so he could let the paralysis fade and get a sneak attack on her. 'Brilliant idea... the bitch won't know what hit her...' he thought to himself, closing his eyes to enhance the effect and stayed still.

To his surprise, the plan seemed to be working. She took one more glance back at his body, smirking as he appeared to be out cold like she'd hoped. "Well, I certainly expected more out of such a tough guy. Who would've thought that one attack was all I needed?" Shrugging she turned her back and went to move on again, figuring her work was done. Kazuo slowly could feel the feeling in his body restored as he opened his eyes again from hearing her footsteps moving away. Slowly he lifted his head and watched where she was going to, smiling to himself that it had worked so far.

"Well, part one is a success... now let's end this..." He carefully picked himself back up again, taking one sword out to carry along as he tried to stalk her without being spotted. Soon enough he caught up to his unsuspecting foe, turning his blade away to point the handle at her, the blunt end of his sword. After all, there wouldn't be much pride in killing her from behind like that, he had to respect the clan's honor code.

"Wait a second... I feel like somebody is around..." the Servine cautiously remarked, stopping and going to look around. Thinking quickly, Kazuo wasted no time and thrust the handle forward before she could spot him, driving it hard into her back. "Ack!" she cried out painfully, her body bending back as she felt a sudden crack. After a moment, he pulled his sword back away to allow her to fall. The Servine dropped quickly to the ground in a mangled heap, unmoving but still clearly alive.

"Gahh... y-you bitch...! Wh-what have you done to m-me?!" she hissed loudly, unable to feel anything. Her back was in unbearable pain from the hard shot she took, flicking her forked tongue back in his direction in anger.

"You're lucky I spared your life, I fooled you into thinking I was unconscious. No way I was about to let you win so easily," Kazuo responded as he sheathed his swords. He took a moment to look her over, prideful of his triumph. "Now I suggest you all leave, while I'm still feeling generous."

"Nngh... f-fine, you blue bastards win this r-round... but you shall not b-be so lucky next time...!" she grumbled in a pained and disgruntled tone. She slowly moved her head back towards the group she'd led in before, who were still pre-occupied with battles of their own, and shouted as loud as she could for her men to hear, "Men, retreat at once! And get me a medic, too!" The other Servines quickly disengaged from their combat and rushed to her side immediately. They all gave a quick glare to Kazuo as they noticed the horrible condition their leader was in, before slowly lifting her from the ground.

"You heard her, let's get her back to the clan!" shouted one of them to his comrades. In a flash, they bolted off out of the town, one stopping to signal for the others to retreat for now as well. Kazuo smiled proudly as he walked back to his allies as well, watching the enemy pour out back into the forest before them. It wasn't easy, but he felt they had won this time. Their clans would both need time to heal and rest after such a hard fought battle, and in the morning the Otts would be left with the clean up.

"Well, I think that's all of them, right? Do we just go home now?" Kazuo asked one of them. They looked around before shrugging and giving him a nod.

"Not unless you want to clean up in the dark. We'll all meet the elder then to assess things, so you should get some rest," the one Dewott suggested. "You fought really well back there, too, I'm sure glad you came along when you did!"

"Thanks, I felt it was my duty to protect you guys, this is my home now after all. Guess I'll see you guys around then." With that, Kazuo and the others headed off back to their homes again, thoughts of the battle they all had still fresh in their minds. It was his first taste of war outside of a Pokemon battle, and it was more intense than he could've imagined. But yet, he seemed to enjoy it, too. The thrill and excitement of being put to such a test of strength, helping the very people who adopted him into their village when he had no place to go, and a feeling of trust among his peers for the first time.

He arrived back at his house again a short time later and went inside to wash himself off first. It felt good to wash all the dirt and blood off, and to soothe some of the aches and pains he was left with. Shortly after he went to get some food, as he hadn't eaten in a while. Then at last, he went to climb into his bed and get some sleep. All throughout the process, his mind kept thinking back to all he'd seen and experienced that night, haunting him like a ghost. But despite his thoughts and haunting memories, he managed to sleep through the night for a while.

Morning came at last, rays of sunshine coming in from the windows, and a sudden shrill knock at the door was heard. Kazuo groggily pulled himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes, climbing out of the bed.

"Ugh, who could be knocking at the door?" he grumbled and made his way through the house to check. He answered the door to see an Oshawott standing there.

"Hello there, Kazuo, the elder sent me to come find you. He wants to speak to you personally about something."

"Really now? Huh... well, I guess I'll go check it out," Kazuo replied and came outside while closing the door behind him. He started off on his way to the elder's house with the Oshawott, passing by many others as they worked to fix things. The elder was already outside waiting for him at the house, smiling as he saw Kazuo approaching.

"Ah, there you are, Kazuo. I was hoping you would come," he said proudly. Kazuo came up closer, curious what this could be for.

"I'm here now, so what's up?"

"I heard many great things about your bravery last night, a couple Dewotts told me you rescued them from harm and helped them out. There are even reports that you took out their group's leader by yourself. Is this true?"

"Oh, well... I had no idea that Servine I fought was one of their leaders. She was pretty tough, but yeah, I chased her off."

The elder smiled again and nodded his head. "I knew we could trust you. Your Air Slash is most useful indeed! I am so proud you are a member of our clan, such a sneak attack surely would've devastated us if we didn't have you to help. We are grateful for your services and welcome you to live here with the clan for as long as you please."

"Oh wow... thank you, sir. I appreciate it, it was an honor to fight for you last night," Kazuo replied with a smile as well. It took a long time, but finally he belonged somewhere and was wanted again. It was a surreal feeling that he almost couldn't believe was happening. "I'm so proud to be a member of the clan, I'll do my best not to disappoint you or the others!"

"Good, I like your spirit. That is all I needed to tell you, feel free to go back home now if you wish," the elder Samurott said, then disappeared back into his house for now. With that, Kazuo headed back home again, happy for the first time since his time with his old trainer. Now he could focus on his training without worry of being accepted and start a new life here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early in the morning, the sun barely had risen on the new day, as a young female made her way through Kazuo's house to the bedroom.

"Father, I am going out to work on my training. I shall return later," called the girl from Kazuo's doorway. He didn't bother to get up, just giving her a nod and returning back to his slumber.

"Alright, have fun and be careful..." he muttered against his pillow.

The girl nodded and trotted off outside the house. It had been 14 years now since Kazuo helped save the clan's village and be welcomed as an official member of their clan. In that time he'd settled down a little, found himself a wife, and had one daughter. He spent much of his time training the young Oshawott to fight once she was old enough, taking it upon himself to be a mentor to her. Now she'd grown so strong, that she'd just evolved a few weeks ago, despite only being 12 years old. He was proud of how quickly she learned and grew, proud of the job they had done raising her to this point. Feeling she should learn her own fighting style as many Dewott did, he let her go train on her own for now before he'd continue teaching her... and train she did.

Kishiko arrived outside the clan's village in the forest, making her way to her usual training area there. She sharpened her focus on a target, pulled her two scalchops from her skirt, and got herself into a ready position. Without hesitation, she made a charging slash at it, leading into a couple more follow-up attacks. After a while she'd move to the next target, and continue practicing her sword techniques for a while.

"Hah, I sense improvement... that is good," Kishiko silently told herself while taking a short break. "I cannot wait until I am more skilled with these blades. I wish to be the best I can be with them."

Despite her young age, she was very determined to become a powerful warrior one day. Inspired by the tales she'd heard of her father's heroic acts for both the clan and his former trainer, and from seeing him in action during training. Much to her dismay, she was too young to fight the dreaded Snivy Clan like her father, and was usually taken with her mother away from town when danger was reported for safety. It made her angry hearing what the Snivy had been doing to her clan, making her only wish she could help teach them a lesson sooner.

For now, Kishiko focused on all her clan's teachings about morals, traditions, and most importantly their fighting styles. She had a very serious nature about her, never stopping to enjoy the same things most kids her age did. All of her time was devoted to training and meditation. She didn't feel there was any need to waste her time with anything else. As a result, she didn't have many friends in town. Many of the others her age thought she was crazy for spending so much time training and always wanting to spar with them instead of do anything else they found fun. But it never seemed to bother her, anyway. She still had her parents who were proud to support her training and do what they could to make her a better warrior. After a while, Kishiko finished her training, did her meditation to let her body and mind recover, and headed back home again. But she'd return again to her usual spot the next day to continue, as she always did.

It'd been a while since Mei-Xiu had last come out this way to train. The Mienfoo was usually afraid those folks from the Ott Clan wouldn't appreciate it very much having someone like her around, but she made sure to avoid them most of the time. She continued along through the forest, looking for a clear area to do her training at. After a short while, the sound of a river flowing came into earshot, and as she came closer to it, noticed something nearby.

"Huh? Looks like someone's here already..." she thought to herself. Carefully she snuck into some bushes nearby and peaked out to see who was there. Sitting on the ground with their legs crossed as a blue furry otter-like Pokémon; obviously a Dewott who probably came from the nearby clan. But why were they just sitting there like that? Were they alright? Are they sleeping? She decided to go and check.

"Uh, hey there, you awake?" Mei-Xiu cautiously called as she approached. But the Dewott didn't respond, only simply flicking an ear to at least show a sign of life. She approached closer, noticing it was a female now as she got a look at her body from the front, and poked at her arm. "Hello? Is anybody home in there?" Much to her dismay, there was still no answer, outside of a slight twitch and her ear flicking again. Determined to get something out of her, the Mienfoo continued poking at her further. Eventually it seemed to work, as the otter girl stirred at last, taking a sudden swipe at her paw to knock it away and make the poking stop.

"May I ask that you refrain from doing that any further?" snapped the Dewott in an angry tone as she stared daggers at Mei-Xiu.

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" she quickly replied while hopping back. "No need to get so mad, I was just wondering what you were doing out here."

"Is it not obvious I am busy meditating? You are interrupting my training!" Slowly she rose to her feet, keeping her glare and serious expression firmly directed back to the Mienfoo. "For that, you shall pay!" Suddenly she brandished her shells from her skirt and extended the water blades as she moved into her stance.

"I had no intention of fighting you, but if you insist!" Mei-Xiu responded as she moved to her own stance, taking note of the blades and hoping to figure out a way around that. "Are you sure this is a fair fight with those swords?"

"Hmph, how ignorant... I shall not harm you too badly with them, I am more responsible than that!" the Dewott scoffed. Wasting no time, she jumped at Mei-Xiu with her blades drawn and took a quick swipe at her with one. "Hah!"

Thinking quickly, she jumped back to dodge the oncoming attack, taking advantage of her vulnerable opponent, delivering a swift hard kick into her stomach, before pulling her foot away to get reset. The Dewott made a sharp gasp and grabbed at her stomach, taking a moment to regain her breath and stare angrily back to her.

"Ngh... you shall pay for that as well!" She tried once more to thrust her blades at the Mienfoo, only to have her sidestep out of the way, causing her to go right past her. "Wh-what the? Mei-Xiu gave a sly smile, sending another kick into the Dewott's back before she could get turned around. She stumbled forward from the blow, growling as she looked back again. "Enough of your games!"

"What's the matter? Not quick enough with those blades?" Mei-Xiu teased. "You must not be very good if you can't hit me."

"I shall make you eat those words!" the Dewott scowled, tightening her grip on the shells and pulling them back towards her body, gathering an energy that caused the blades to glow a faint green. Mei-Xiu stood and watched, confused what she was doing, and growing somewhat fascinated by the bright glow illuminating the otter's weapons. Slowly she came a little closer, wanting to get a better look at the source of the shining light. With a very faint smirk, the Dewott launched her Air Slash at her unsuspecting foe, hitting her solidly in the chest. Mei-Xiu was sent stumbling backwards, losing her balance and falling to the ground as a result.

"Oof! Man, that hurt a lot...!" she groaned, picking herself back up. "What was that thing?"

"It is an Air Slash, a move my father taught me. Now prepare yourself!"

Without waiting, she charged once more and used Razor Shell again, hoping to get luckier this time. This time she was successful, catching her vulnerable foe across the chest as she went to stand. Mei-Xiu fell back to the ground with a pained groan, glancing back up at the other while clutching herself.

"Gah, d-damn..." she grumbled to herself. Slowly she climbed up onto one leg. "That sure is one strong attack, too... you seem pretty tough with those blades..."

"Of course I am. Why would I not be strong with them?"

"So I see..." Mei-Xiu stopped and smirked as she climbed back to her feet, looking at the Dewott's legs curiously. "But how about without the blades then? How good are you that way?"

"Wh-what? What sort of non-sense are you talking about?"

The Dewott sounded nervous about that question, like she may not be confident in fighting that way. But Mei-Xiu still wanted to find out, so continued pushing for it.

"You just don't come off as the type who's ever fought unarmed before... am I right?" She gave a sly look up to her face, watching her closely.

"That... I... hmph, we shall see about that then!" she shouted, sounding flustered and bothered by such accusations. Then placed her shells back on her skirt and awkwardly tried to mimic what Mei-Xiu was doing for a stance. Mei-Xiu kind of chuckled to herself at her response and dropped back to her stance.

"Here, I'll even be nice and let you come at me first. Show me what you can do!"

The Dewott growled and tried to charge at her, lunging forward with her claws to swipe at her. But Mei-Xiu effortlessly dodged the attack, countering with a swift kick to her side. She coughed for a moment before turning to look back at her, growling as she tried to attack again, only to miss once more. Mei-Xiu chuckled again at her efforts, stepping to the side.

"Geez, you look so sloppy with your claws!" she shouted and gave a smug look. "Here, show me how good your legs are, give me the best kick you can!"

With another growl at the taunting challenge, the Dewott dug in and ran at her again, and very awkwardly threw a kick towards Mei-Xiu's chest. Just to humour her further, she didn't even budge, allowing the kick to connect. If anything she just wanted to see how strong it was; after all, she was a Fighting type and raised for fighting, a simple kick wouldn't be that hard to withstand. The Dewott's foot reflected off her stomach as she barely flinched, slowly beginning to laugh at the effort.

"Wow, is that really all you got?" she scoffed. "That can't be right, try it again, but with more oomph!"

Frustrated by the reaction, the Dewott snarled as she tried another kick with all the strength she could muster. This time it at least managed to cause Mei-Xiu to stumble back a couple steps, but still didn't seem to bother her much.

"Oof... hm... better, but..." Mei-Xiu trailed off as she stopped to consider things. It was clear to her that this Dewott was utterly lost without weapons, as her unarmed attacks were lacking severely in any sort of power or form. 'I wonder what she'd think if I offered to help her out with those kicks...'

"But what, if I may be so bold to ask?" she snapped indignantly.

"It's still rather weak. You could use a LOT of work to improve your kicking, you can't rely on weapons for everything after all," Mei-Xiu answered, before coming over closer in a friendly manner. "How about this... I could help teach you how to kick better, and my brother could help you with your punches. How does that sound to you?"

The otter raised an eyebrow at the offer, curious about what she was getting at. "And what do you expect from me in return for such services?"

"Oh, nothing you can't handle, I'm sure... you seem to have a really good work ethic and a lot of focus, it's impressive," the Mienfoo replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Quite honestly I haven't really ever cared as much about training and things as most in my family. I'm more into playing around, having fun, all that kind of stuff. So maybe you could help give me some help on being more focused like that?"

"Hm... it seems like a fair trade off... I admit it would not hurt to sharpen my skills in other areas, to become a better all-around warrior..." she stopped to think about it. After a moment she looked back to the other female, and said "I guess I shall accept. It is not like I have friends already after all, so perhaps you could be one."

"Great, I'd love to be friends," Mei-Xiu said with a smile. "While we've got the chance, my name's Mei-Xiu. What's your name then?"

"I am Kishiko, the lone daughter of Kazuo, hero of the Ott Clan."

"Kazuo, huh? Hm... can't say I'm familiar with him, but I guess I was right to assume you came from there. My brother and I come out this way to train every so often and we always pass by there. Usually we're afraid to bother you guys because you're so secluded and stuff."

"I see... it is not often we allow outsiders into the clan, for we are still at war with the Snivy Clan. I cannot say I know for certain where they live besides far from here... but they always try to attack us to steal our land during the spring and summer months. I hope to one day join in our fight against them when I am older."

Mei-Xiu nodded as she listened, then glanced around. "Well, that's all well and good, but how about we find something to do?"

Kishiko thought for a moment about how long she'd been gone for, and looked back to her new friend again. "Perhaps another time then we can begin our training together. For now I should get back home, I do not wish to worry my parents," she remarked, before starting to walk off again towards the village. "If you will excuse me..."

"Hey, wait a second... what about if I come with you? I wouldn't mind meeting your dad, especially if he's as great as you say," Mei-Xiu asked quickly before it was too late. Kishiko stopped and slowly turned her head to glance back. She looked at the Mienfoo curiously for what seemed like forever before finally nodding her head.

"Fair enough... I guess it would do no harm to let you meet him... especially if we are to train together." Mei-Xiu smiled and wagged her tail a bit with excitement.

"Alright, lead the way, Kishiko." She gave a nod back and the two walked off together.

A short while later, the pair of Pokémon arrived back at the house again, Mei-Xiu receiving plenty of strange and untrusting looks from other Otts. After all, it wasn't very often they saw different types of Pokémon peruse their village. Shrugging it off, the two entered the house. Kishiko signaled her return to the elder Samurott, calling out "I have returned from my training, father, and I have brought a guest for you to meet."

"A guest, hm?" Kazuo inquired as he walked into the room, flashing a surprised look at the Mienfoo before him. "Oh, well... for a moment I thought you'd found a friend within the village."

"Of course not, nobody around here understands how serious training is! Nobody my age is worth such effort if they will not work hard." Kishiko grumbled in response. Mei-Xiu couldn't help but chuckle at it before looking back over at Kazuo.

"Well, I kind of ran into her outside in the forest while I was out walking. Noticed her sitting there on the ground like she was asleep or something, thought I'd check to make sure she wasn't dead or whatever else," she began to explain, but was cut off shortly after.

"I was meditating and she started poking me constantly, which was most annoying. I grew frustrated by these antics and quickly tried to deliver swift punishment, as I was uncertain who my opponent was," Kishiko finished for her. Kazuo stifled a laugh at how sudden and brash his daughter's reaction was, then allowed for them to continue with a simple, "Go on."

"She is lucky I was coming out to train anyway, caught me off guard and impressed me with those shells. So I convinced her to show me how well she fights without them, and it was... well, short of anything else, really funny to watch," Mei-Xiu replied, chuckling to herself again at the thought. Kishiko merely scoffed at gave her a bitter stare for it. "As a result, I suggested I could help with that, I can at least teach her some kicks and other ways to use her legs in combat. My brother could help with her punching and arms."

"Oh my, how fascinating..." Kazuo nodded, smiling a little at the offer. "That would be a good idea, you never know when you might be faced with a situation where you have no weapon to use. It's good to be prepared for that kind of thing. By the way, what was your name again, miss?"

"Oh, right! Totally forgot about that..." she hesitantly and awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm Mei-Xiu, good meeting you, sir."

"As she said, father, I wish to train with the two of them so I may learn more about being a great warrior. I did not want to do this without your approval, however," Kishiko chimed in.

"Of course, Kishiko. Perhaps can show her a thing or two yourself, while you're at it. Besides, it'll do you good having a friend and training partner. Just be careful you don't take it too far now either."

For the first time since they met, Mei-Xiu witnessed Kishiko actually crack a small smile and bowed politely to her dad while saying "thanks." With that taken care of, they could proceed with everything as planned. Mei-Xiu offered to take her to meet her brother, which Kishiko agreed with completely. The faster she could see him, the faster she could resume training and learning more techniques. But first they got some food from the kitchen to replenish their energy, taking the moment to relax and rest up. Once they had finished, the pair bid farewell again to Kazuo and headed out the door, Mei-Xiu leading the way back to her home so they could meet with the other Mien sibling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun slowly rose again over the town, shining its rays of light in through the window onto the bed and disturbing the sleeping female who laid there. After a moment longer, the smooth-skinned creature rose from her slumber, stretching out and looking to the window. A proud smile crossed her face as she realized what day it was.

"Heh heh... oh how I've longed for this day to arrive... best not keep my superiors waiting, hm?" she deviously chuckled and left her bedroom, going to the other room to check on her parents. She stood watching over them for what seemed like a while, clenching a fist and growling slightly at the memories of the stories she'd been told of their past. Reminding herself of them seemed to always be a good motivator to get up and get in the right mindset for a big job. With a nod, she turned and made her way outside and headed for the main building in back of town. Quietly she moved, ignoring those around her, walking at a swift pace to not keep them waiting too long. The guards stepped aside and gave a salute as she walked past into the building's entrance, going straight to her superior in back.

"Ah, there you are Lin..." greeted the Serperior commander. "I expected you would be here early. I understand how long you've wished to do this." She grinned and flicked her forked tongue a moment.

"But of course, commander. This is an important mission for our people, is it not?"

"Yes, it shall help our cause greatly, that is for certain. Now then... you know what you must do, right? You will be going alone after all, we don't want you getting into any skirmishes without help and can't afford to lose such a young, promising thief like yourself."

Lin nodded, staying calm despite how anxious she was to get going. "Don't worry too much, master, I know how to handle myself in the field."

"Which is precisely why we want you to do this. Here are your supplies," the Serperior nodded to a collection of things in a small, lightweight bag on the desk. "Remember not to draw attention to yourself, and only open the vial when you arrive at the destination." Lin walked over to pick up the bag, slinging it up over her shoulder.

"I will not disappoint you, master. I will return when I have completed the mission with a status report ready."

With that, she made her leave and walked outside again, beginning her trip. Carefully the Servine snuck along through the forest, trying to stay out of sight despite the sun shining above. It was easy for her to blend in at least, thanks to her green scaly body. She kept low to the ground for cover, hiding in bushes when others passed by. Soon enough she could sense that she was close to halfway there, as she began noticing Patrat scouts scattered about and trying to stay out of sight themselves ahead.

"Hm... how cute that those silly Otts still believe such useless Pokémon can watch out for them..." Lin quietly joked to herself. She dropped down onto her stomach to slither along across the ground, staying out of sight even more so this way, using the grass and bushes for cover. The dozens of Patrat scouting for Snivy Clan members like Lin kept looking about, unaware she was among them.

Suddenly she got a devious idea to really mess with them further. She snuck off a safe distance away from the band of Patrats, staying out of sight, then chuckled to herself.

"This shall be all too easy..." chuckled the grass snake as she put her arms out, some leaves and dirt brewing up together into a funnel shape in front of her. Upon charging it up to a big enough size, she thrust the Leaf Tornado out into the area ahead as both a surprise attack and a distraction.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted one of the Patrat, as many of them were caught in the wake of the attack and knocked aside easily by the force. Lin watched for a moment with a sly grin, before continuing to sneak along past the scout team with more ease than before. Getting past that wave proved easier than anticipated, but it wouldn't be the last of them, that's for sure.

The quick-witted Servine continued her path through the forest, cautious to not garner further attention and take down any who threatened to stop her. As she finished another small band of Patrats, she peeked from some bushes to realize she'd finally reached her destination. A sly smile came over her face as she looked on, observing where the best point of attack would be. Or in this case, the best place to sneak in unnoticed.

"Well, seems the easy part is now out of the way... on to the fun part..." she calmly told herself, diving back down out of sight as a pair of Dewotts stood guard at the entrance. Lin easily avoided confrontation with them, not wishing to blow her cover or compromise the mission with such needless violence, slithering along the ground to the outer barrier of town. "Out of sight and out of mind..." she chuckled to herself as she rounded the corner without being noticed. She scouted along the wall, looking for a good spot to climb over, eventually coming across an area that seemed ideal for her motive. She fired a Vine Whip to the top of the wall to get a good hold on it, using the powerful vines to pull herself up and climb over, and wasting no time to jump down before anybody could notice.

"Good... now that we're inside, let's see if we can't find a safe spot to hide until the time is right..." a low dark chuckle escaped her lips as she flicked her tongue and ducked down to slither across the ground behind a nearby building. The clueless Otts inhabiting town continued about their business, blissfully unaware of their intruder, just the way she wanted it. Carefully and quietly she moved along following back alleys and roads less traveled, out of sight and out of mind. She stopped for a moment to check the map she'd been given, to judge how far from the target she was.

"Ah, not much further I presume..." she chuckles quietly, tapping her finger on the map on her destination. With a sly smirk, the Servine continued on her way, finding a good safe spot to hide near where she wanted to go. With her hiding spot secured, she settled down and camped out there, waiting for the daylight to end.

The time passed on, the sun slowly went down, the Otts of the town continued with their business. The moon rose up to bring its own brand of light onto the area. Lin took notice, and slithered out from her hiding place to greet the night with an evil smile.

"Hm, it would appear the time is right to continue this mission..." she told herself, glancing about to see if anyone was around still. The coast appeared clear, but she played it safe anyway by staying in the shadows. Following her map's direction, she came up upon a house that appeared to be the one she wanted. But before she barged in and jeopardized the entire mission, she climbed up to get a look inside from one of the windows. "Let's see if I'm correct..."

Inside the house an unsuspecting family was sitting down for dinner, waiting to be served their food. A Samurott male and his Dewott daughter were seated on the floor; she appeared to be around her mid-teens from the looks of it, and the elder Ott...

"Wait, I believe that's him..." Lin hissed quietly to herself. She ducked down again and reached in the bag to pull out a picture of her target, nodding her head and flicking her tongue. "Yes... that's the one alright..." She stuffed the picture back in the bag, then looked around to see if there was another way in that they wouldn't see. Her search led to the bedroom window, and with a grin, she easily stood up to push it open and slither her way inside quietly, sliding it back shut to keep any suspicion they would have to a minimum. She chuckled to herself as she found a hiding place underneath their bed, watching the doorway for when they would return.

Meanwhile in the other room, the Ott family ate their meal without a care. They didn't seem to notice their uninvited guest yet... just the way she liked it. After a while Lin could see the Dewott girl stand up and courteously bow to her parents before leaving the table and the room.

"Good... would appear they are finishing now..." she stated with a smirk. It wasn't long before she saw the feet of one of the Samurott walking into the room as a light went off behind them in the other room, the second entering shortly after. The Servine stayed quiet and waited under the bed, watching as they both disappeared from her view and the bed above seemed to push down a bit from their weight. She waited a while longer, wanting to be sure the couple were asleep first before she came out of hiding. Eventually things went quiet above and a devious smile came over her face, slithering back out again into the open to peek up at the bed.

"Heh heh... perfect..." Lin quietly thought to herself as she looked over the sleeping Samurotts. She reached down into her bag again, digging around a moment before pulling out an empty syringe and other supplies. She pulled out a small vial with a dark red substance inside it, filling the syringe with it and grinning as she looked it over. Once everything was set, she put the objects back into her bag and stowed it away to the side, flicking her tongue as she carefully moved over to the male's side of the bed. She grabbed hold of his arm while he slept, raising the device high and stabbed it into his arm, injecting the contents into her victim.

"Alright... now to get out of here..." Lin said with a proud smile, before removing the needle and going back to her bag. She replaced the syringe inside it, slung it back over her shoulder and eyed the window again, pushing it back open and climbing back outside into the cool night before closing it again. Lin took a moment to watch from the window to be certain she had gotten away with it cleanly. Inside, the Samurott still slept, blissfully unaware of what troublesome deed had been acted in his house. His rest seemingly undisturbed, and only a very small mark left behind to show for her work. Assured of her success, the Servine smiled and got back to her hiding place from before.

"The deed is done, and success is mine..." She paused for a moment and looked to the ground, closing her eyes. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it mother?" With her mission accomplished, Lin stood back up and began making her way back out of the village to report it to her master, possibly even inform her parents of a job well done. At least the trip back would be easier than getting in, and she could finally rest easy knowing she'd completed what she set out to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kishiko and Mei-Xiu were out in their usual training area, secluded from the village in the forest, sparring as they normally did around this time. For over 6 long years now since their faithful meeting, the two had been best friends and training partners. Kishiko taught her better focus and concentration and discipline; in return, Mei-Xiu taught her kicks and footwork, while her older brother Tai-Xun worked with her on punching. Finding that she wasn't any good with unarmed combat made it imperative the two Miens help her with it so she could become a more well-rounded fighter like she wanted.

"I have you now, girl..." Mei-Xiu said with a smile, lunging forward with a Jump Kick. Kishiko merely smirked right back, ducking the move with her quickness, before turning to watch as her friend crashed to the ground. "Oww... maybe not..."

"Is that so? It would appear I have you instead," Kishiko calmly called as she approached, pointing her shell's blade down to Mei-Xiu's chest without pressing it to her. "Seems you still need to work on some things if you wish to beat me."

"Ugh... yeah yeah, you win again... now get that blade away from me before you actually stab me with it..." the Mienfoo groaned, playfully pushing the shell blade aside. Kishiko pulled it back away again, replacing her shells on her skirt in their usual spot and extending a paw to help her friend up. "Anyway... how about we rest a bit then?"

"Hm, I suppose that would not be a bad idea first," Kishiko agreed.

"Well, how about you get comfortable and I'll gather some berries for us to recover with, then give you a well-deserved victory massage," Mei-Xiu suggested to her. "After all, I bet your legs could use the attention." She chuckled and went to get some berries from nearby, Kishiko merely dismissing the notion with her quiet resolve.

"A massage would be most welcome indeed, it shall make walk home easier when my legs and feet are not so tired."

"Heh, yeah... my thoughts exactly..." laughed the other fighter as she returned, handing a couple berries to the otter before taking a seat next to her. Kishiko merely rolled her eyes and began to eat, her body slowly recovering as she did. She was more than used to Mei-Xiu's advances and teasing remarks by now, especially when it came to her legs. Given Mei-Xiu's expertise on fighting with her legs, she knew a thing or two about how strong they were based on looks and touch. So she took great pride in being able to give her friends relaxing leg and foot massages after fights to help them recover faster, and keep their legs in good condition.

Mei-Xiu ate a couple of her own berries first before taking hold of Kishiko's leg in her paws, rubbing and massaging carefully. As she did so, Kishiko settled back and continued with her berries, quietly enjoying her free massage. The Mienfoo kept it up, massaging along her leg muscles with a small purr, loving how strong they felt, before making her way down over her knee and down her shin, before finally reaching Kishiko's black-furred foot below her seaweed wrapped ankle.

"Heh, I always do love this part of our training..." she joked as her paws massaged over the otter's foot, caressing her toes and making sure to get all the tension and stress out. Kishiko just grunted and continued to relax, leaving her to work.

"I bet you do, because there is much less effort involved. You must learn more work ethic still."

"Hey now, I work hard..." Mei-Xiu paused for a moment before muttering to herself with her head turned, "... when I want to..." She slowly set the first leg down and moved over to pick up Kishiko's other foot, starting to rub and massage it like the other, grinding her thumbs in circles against her sole.

"That is just it, you should apply that kind of effort more often. It will do no good only exerting yourself once in a while," Kishiko responded. She let out a soft groan of pleasure with a sigh in response to the foot massage, finishing her berries in the meantime.

"Eh... I suppose you got a point, girl... but you got your own way and Tai and I have ours. Whatever works best for all of us individually is all that matters."

"Fair enough... but it does not stop my concern for you. If you are not careful, you could end up in serious danger and not have the necessary ability to get out of it."

"Well hey, you push yourself pretty hard, too. We end up having to worry about if you'll push yourself too much one day and over-exert yourself. Guess the end of the day we both got a lot to work on, anyway."

Kishiko sighed and sat back. "I guess you have a point. But let us not dwell on it any longer, something else has been clouding my thoughts lately..."

"Huh? What's wrong, girl?" Mei-Xiu asked curiously as she pulled her attention away from the Dewott's leg. Her paws finished working the foot and moved up her leg to keep at it higher up.

"I am not certain what it is exactly, but my father... something is not right with him," Kishiko began to explain. Her usual serious tone lightened up a little as her friend looked on. "For the past two years now he has been different... more aggressive, easily agitated, things of that nature... I am uncertain what has been causing this, but I worry there is a problem here. What do you believe?"

Mei-Xiu listened closely, not wanting to interrupt, still rubbing and squeezing Kishiko's leg. "That does sound strange... he hasn't always been like that, right? I don't feel like I ever met your parents, after all."

"No, he used to show honour before, and traditional values. He taught me skills I would need to fight, and even moves he learned from his old trainer. Even when he spent time showing me such things he did not get angry like he has these past couple years..." She shook her head and tried to relax again. "Perhaps it is all my imagination. When I return home maybe he will be just fine."

"Hm... well, I hope you're right about that. Isn't he really important to your clan, too? Some kind of famous figure or something?"

"Yes, he was a powerful fighter before I was born, when he first arrived at our village he had to prove himself to them. To do so, he helped fight off that evil Snivy Clan when they attacked us. The elder grew to trust him after that, and he has been well respected ever since."

"Heh, he still sounds pretty cool. My parents are pretty nice and all, but we've never been famous for much of anything like that. I guess because my family likes to explore and move around too much to settle into one area." Eventually Mei-Xiu finished massaging Kishiko's leg, and let go reluctantly before standing again. "Anyway, your legs and feet should feel better now, I hope everything with your dad works out fine."

Kishiko casually looked to her legs, satisfied with the feeling of relief and pleased to have at least one friend in the world she could count on to express herself like this. She gave a nod and stood as well.

"In that case, I shall make my leave. I look forward to our next meeting, Mei-Xiu. May you travel safely and give my regards to your brother."

"Oh, yeah, I'll make sure I do that, girl. See you around," the Mienfoo replied with a smile. The two bowed respectfully to each other before walking off their separate ways, Kishiko retreating back into the Ott Clan village. Her mind was less troubled than before, but still, something felt off as she walked home with the sun setting slowly.

Kishiko was sitting in her room, quietly studying the contents of a book on new techniques she could utilize in combat. Outside it was dark as the night enveloped the land. Everything appeared to be normal... but still, her mind was restless even as she tried to focus on her reading. Something still didn't feel right to her, but she couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced through the silence of the house. It was unlike anything Kishiko had heard before, and it clearly came from within the house.

"What was that noise? Is there a problem?" she thought, her ears twitching at the noise. Quickly she tossed her book to the side and got up from her bed to leave the room, looking around. "Hm... now where did that come from...?" It didn't take long for her to get an answer as she began to hear more sounds. It sounded like they were coming from her parents' room, but what could possibly be going on in there?

Being that she was 18 years old now, she knew about the more adult-natured things one could take part in, so the idea of it being something like that didn't strike her as being unusual. However... if it was sexual, what was that scream about? As Kishiko stood and pondered this, grunts and groaning could be heard from the room, furthering her suspicion that maybe it was nothing to worry about. Before she could dismiss it, there was another painful shout.

"Something is certainly amiss here... mother does not approve of training in the house, they would never spar in there..." she reminded herself quietly. Cautiously she made her way over to the door, placing a paw on the handle gently as she leaned closer to listen.

All she could make out were a lot of grunts, groans, and other such sounds one normally would associate with mating. Except it didn't seem to sound like she recalled during rare times the noise got her attention. She usually was asleep when this kind of thing went on, but there were still times where she woke up to the sound of it once in a while, and this misfortune was proving helpful as a comparison to what was going on now. She made an attempt to turn the handle, but it seemed the door was locked. Understandable they would want privacy for something intimate like this, but she needed to know why it sounded as if her mother was in pain.

"Father? Is everything alright in there?" Kishiko called out. But there was no answer, just loud growling and grunts. Her concern growing, she continued to try and open the door, even resorting to slamming her shoulder into it. "Hm... this cannot be good..." Briefly she eyed her shells, wondering if it would be better to cut the door down instead. Thinking better of it, she reared back and slammed against the door again with her shoulder, trying to give it all she had.

The noises continued inside, only causing her to ram the door with more vigor, grunting herself with each hit. It took some effort, but finally the door gave in and crashed open, causing the Dewott girl to stumble inside. The room was barely lit except by what light shone in through the window, making it hard for her to see what was going on or what had been happening.

"Ngh... father, what is going on in here? Why was the door locked?" Kishiko questioned quickly. The figure of a Samurott rose up and lurched toward her slowly. She couldn't quite tell what had gone on, but she backed up slightly towards the doorway where there'd be more light.

"Who said you could come in here and interrupt me?" snarled the Samurott. As he kept coming towards her, Kishiko continued to back away, until they were no longer in the bedroom and she could more clearly see the enraged and frustrated look on Kazuo's face. "Answer me, woman!"

"Nobody, but I-"

"No buts!" Kazuo cut her off. He had been acting more bitter like this the past couple of years, though she still wasn't completely used to it. But she held her ground still.

"Father, you are being irrational! What were you doing?" Kishiko shouted back, demanding an answer.

"Oh, you'd like to know, would you?" Kazuo smirked deviously, stepping closer with bad intentions. "How about I just show you then?" With little warning he pounced on top of Kishiko, easily shoving her to the ground with a heavy crash, smiling down at her.

The Dewott let out a surprised gasp and tried to struggle her out from under him, but it was no use, he was too strong and big for her to push off. She had no idea what he was planning to do, but this position left her uncomfortable, especially with the look in his eyes. Trying to remain calm, Kishiko asked "What is the meaning of this, father?" But he didn't respond, merely grinned and suddenly leaned down closer to her. Suddenly she felt something poking at her as he did so... but it couldn't possibly be that...

As much as she didn't want to believe it was truly happening, the prodding continued for a couple more moments, until suddenly it was replaced with a sharp and sudden pain in her body. She cried out in pain from the sudden intrusion and looked at him in shock. "Gah! F-father, what are you doing to me?! Stop th-this at once...!"

"Heh, no can do... you wanted to know what was going on, and you're going to find out!" Kazuo snapped back as he began pushing more of his large size into her ass, letting out a couple cries of pleasure in the process. Without stopping to make sure she was fine, the large Samurott merely continued pushing himself in deeper and deeper, too caught up in a lustful fury to think straight. The tightness around his cock was adding even more pleasure for him, making him want more until he couldn't go any further into her. "Ooh yeah... you have such a tight little ass, too..." he said with a twisted grin.

"Agh...! Stop and let me go! You clearly are not yourself!" Kishiko protested, the pain becoming worse as he continued.

"You aren't getting free until I'm through! Now shut up and take it!" Kazuo shouted with a loud growl, gripping her arms tighter as he pinned her down and began to pull back and thrust into her. He started to howl out in pleasure as he got started, getting himself into a steady pace, increasing in vigor and speed every couple of thrusts. His moans grew louder as he continued with his lustful endeavor; with it Kishiko's pained cries and protests continued as well. The whole thing felt so wrong and unnatural to her, but yet it continued on.

The Samurott thrust hard and fast into the younger blue otter Pokemon, ravaging her anal walls with his large member, slamming it into her deep. Kishiko clawed at the floor, screaming in agony as she closed her eyes and wished for the treatment to end. Questions swirled in her mind as she tried to block the pain, but it was clear she wouldn't be getting any answers right now. Not when he was in this state of mind.

"Ghh... alright, h-here comes the big payoff...! You're taking a-all of it...!" Kazuo shouted as he howled in pleasure, his moans echoing through the house. Inside her, his cock was throbbing and firing copious amounts of pre to keep her slickened for continued thrusts. Moments later and he climaxed heavily into Kishiko's ass, filling her promptly as he held himself in, moaning loudly with pleasure.

Feeling the warm, foreign substance shooting into her was all Kishiko could take before grimacing and digging her fingers into the floor. Mentally it was a horrible feeling, and she couldn't believe what had transpired, wishing it was only a dream. But physically, there was no denying what had just happened. His last couple thrusts were enough to force her into an orgasm of her own against her will, her body giving in to the desires he had.

"Hah... much better..." Kazuo grunted as he pulled himself free and stood up again. He looked down at his exhausted partner and smirked. "Maybe next time you won't interrupt me when I'm busy. Or else maybe I'll have to teach you another lesson." He suddenly gave her a quick kick to the ribs before walking back to his room again, leaving the exhausted Dewott there.

Kishiko grunted painfully at his kick, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath after all that'd happened. She tried to lift her head to watch as he disappeared into his room again, before collapsing back against the floor. This position felt so helpless, so humiliating... she didn't want to stay out in the open like this, but her body felt weak. She wasn't sure if she could pull herself back to her room after that.

"Ugh... I-I cannot believe what has happened... I m-must make it back to my r-room... I do not trust wh-what could happen if h-he wakes before me..." she groans to herself. Slowly she tried to roll over to her stomach to crawl back to her room. The slow return of her energy made the trip a bit easier, eventually getting to her room and merely climbing onto her bed to pass out for the night.

Her sleep did not come easy, though. Thoughts of everything that had gone on raced through her mind; not just from this terrible night, but from the past 2 years as a whole. Something was wrong here, her father never acted like this before, and raping her was the last straw. She no longer felt safe around him, not with how violent he had become. There could be only one thing left to do, but the decision wouldn't come easy. She would need to seek out Mei-Xiu as soon as possible to talk about it with her and figure out what to do. It eventually all faded into the back of her mind as she finally drifted off to sleep, hoping the rest would resolve much of the trouble that had arisen from tonight's events.


End file.
